America Remembers
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: "America remembers the cries of his people. The cries of men, who were sinking into the sea, desperately reaching out for salvation." Remembering Pearl Harbor, December 7, 1941.


Hetalia belongs to Mr. Himaruya. Nations belong to themselves. Pearl Harbor belongs to Hawaii and America. I only wrote this for enjoyment and as an exercise of my writing abilities. NOT for money. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

/

/

/

America stood there, gazing up at the wall.* He was reading the names once again, each and every one of them silently to himself. He remembered all of them by heart. Every single man who was on those vessels.

Eight ships were bombed, four sunk into the sea. Those three cruisers, three destroyers, the anti-aircraft training ship, the minelayer. In only two strikes, Japan had destroyed 188 aircraft. About 1,282 Americans were wounded . . . but 2,402 of his finest were killed. Japan had only lost a few men – about 65 either killed or wounded – with only 29 aircraft and five submarines lost.**

America remembers the cries of his people. The cries of men, who were sinking into the sea, desperately reaching out for salvation. The pain he had felt in his side, his muscles aching and shrieking for relief. He couldn't bear it. He remembered the ear-shattering screams of revenge he shouted toward the planes. How could Japan do this to him?

It was only after the World War he was able to ask the small island nation that very question. Japan was bandaged up, his wounds covering most all of his body after the attacks America executed to end the war. The smaller nation did not look up at him, shame taking over. America yelled at him for hours, trying to make him talk. When his cries – the same as on that day – finally turned into whimpers the other spoke.

Japan, tears streaming down his face, simple said, "It was to ensure you would not join the war. I was there to keep you and your fleet out of Southeast Asia. You were never supposed to fight . . . and I was there to make sure of it."

The nation bowed his head and went silent, leaving America dumbfounded, unable to respond.

On that day America also found out Japan had struck the Philippines, Malaya, Singapore and Hong Kong as well. Pearl Harbor was not the only one who was devastated on that day, the day which still lives in infamy. ***

America was torn from his thoughts when a small hand placed itself on top of his own. It took his away from his side. America looked over.

The same small nation from his past and his thoughts stood beside him, a small frown painted on his face, "Ohayo, America-san," he cupped America's hand in his own.

America turned to him, smiling softly. With a gentle, faint voice – something America was not known for – he spoke, "You don't have to be formal, Kiku. Call me Alfred."

Kiku did not look up at him, face ashamed, "I could never do that. Not on a day like this-"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller nation, surprising him, "This day is a reminder to both of us. Let's not think too highly of ourselves. We should forgive each other and ourselves . . . and never forget our people."

Kiku did not know what to say. He was stunned at his friend's words; stunned at the seriousness of his voice, and the truth the words held for both of him.

Kiku's frown was replaced by a small smile of his own, "Hai . . . Alfred-kun."

Alfred smiled, loosening his grip on his friend. He gripped his shoulders lightly, "I'm so glad you could come. Now let's go in."

With that, the two men entered the memorial sight for the bombing of Pearl Harbor. They did this every year, ever since the 1950s, when they finally sat down for a friendly chat. America would never forget what Japan had did to him that fateful day, but he had forgiven him of that long ago. Now Alfred and Kiku memorialized their time as enemies, so they could remember why they had come together as friends. They would never forget.

/

/

/

* I had seen memorials for wars where it is a wall with the names of the fallen soldiers inscribed on it. I do not know if there is one in Hawaii, or if it is even near a Pearl Harbor memorial museum of any kind. (Since I have never been to Hawaii.)

** I know Wikipedia is not the best website to go to for information all the time. But this is all from that site. It seems to have validity.

*** This information was also taken from the Wikipedia website, but has its validity as well. Also, President Franklin D. Roosevelt said that the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor (Dec. 7th for America, Dec. 8th for Japan) was a "day that will live in infamy."


End file.
